1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to jet engines, and in particular to pulse detonation engines.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
A pulse detonation engine is an apparatus which produces a high pressure exhaust from a series of repetitive detonations within a detonation chamber. The process is a constant volume heat addition process. A gaseous fuel is detonated within a chamber, causing a pulse detonation wave which propagates at supersonic speeds. The detonation wave compresses the fluid within the chamber, increasing its pressure, density and temperature. As the detonation wave passes out the open rearward end, thrust is created. The cycle is then repeated.
At high speeds, such as Mach 2 to about Mach 3.5, such an engine would be theoretically more efficient than conventional turbojets because the engine does not require compressors or turbines. A pulse detonation engine supplying the same amount or more of thrust as a conventional gas turbine engine would theoretically weigh less.
Although theoretically desirable, to applicant's knowledge there are no pulse detonation engines being used as propulsion devices at this time. The reason may be the problems resulting from very high detonation chamber temperatures, approximately 3,500.degree. F. Also, initiating repetitive detonations is a problem.
Another prior art engine, known as a pulse jet engine, was employed in World War II. That engine relied on slow moving deflagration, not detonation. The deflagration waves are subsonic, not supersonic waves. A pulse jet engine is not a pulse detonation engine.